


Down in New Orleans

by 87Tam_the_piemaker87



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Homosexuality, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Tam_the_piemaker87/pseuds/87Tam_the_piemaker87
Summary: An AU in which Louis makes a vampire of Lestat. The De Lioncourts lose their money and titles and accept work at Pointe Du Lac plantation in Louisiana. After suffering years of abuse from his family, the Attention Lestat receives from Monsieur Louis is welcome respite that he's happy to play around with (in true Lestat fashion ;) )





	Down in New Orleans

Monsieur de Pointe du lac sat passively in his armchair, emerald eyes scanning through the paper. It had been this way for some time, his sister reading over his shoulder as and when it interested her and the two ambling their way through the overcast afternoon in sweet and regular companionship. 

Louis had seen to his duties with ease, and the plantation had been running so smoothly recently that it produced something akin to boredom within him, that even something as mundane as a misshapen spoon might seem out of the ordinary. 

Still it only bordered on boredom, and this afternoon had been pleasant enough. The soft bird song drifting through the French windows and the scent of summer flowers only sought to soothe them further. 

He could never have known that flicking through the employment section would have changed his life so drastically. 

"The de Lioncourts are looking for work!?" The even blend of shock and excitement in his sister's voice was tangible as she leaned in closer. 

De Lioncourt...the name had been thrown about time and time again throughout their lives. They had been an illustrious family in Louis' youth, that much he knew and little else. 

"It would seem that way." In his contempt of idle gossip he left it at that - or would have - had Brigitte not pressed the matter.

"Well we simply must contact them. You know the youngest brother just killed a pack of wolves with his bare hands?" Louis sighed, flipping to another page. 

"Is that so?" He wouldn't entertain such a ludicrous notion. Brigitte scowled. 

"Yes he did. It's common knowledge now, the talk of l'Auvergne and beyond, before you take that tone with me. We have to employ them if they'll relocate. We'll treat them with more respect than other employers would, and imagine how it would look for us to have a well bred, genuine French family working under us." 

He couldn't argue so much with these facts. He did know that the family had three brothers, all of whom would be valuable man power. A dash of authentic French cuisine too, would not ggo remiss, with the mother in the kitchens, and the father could easily help occasionally in the gardens in his old age. 

"Fetch me some ink then, if this family so intrigues you."   
Brigitte shot her brother a look, knowing full well that he agreed with her and not appreciating his pride. Still, she drifted off to complete the task, since nothing by the Pointe du Lacs was never done with too much urgency.

~ - : - ◇ - : - ~

 

He was not ready. He never would be. New Orleans had never been a prospect for him and he vehemently did not wish to leave. 

With gritted teeth he watched as the help lugged the trunks they had piled their lives into to the carriage. Five in all - a trunk each and nothing else. Everything else would be sold to pay for the trip. 

He had even proposed leaving the family and pursuing a life in Paris; their affection for him had always been scarce and there would be one less mouth to feed. But in the spitefulness of old age - and really Lestat could conceive of no other motive - his father had demanded that he come. 

"I've been communicating with Monsieur Louis, and he's agreed for us to get you a job in New Orleans and bring your wages back to Pointe du Lac Manor."   
Gabrielle nodded, coming to her son's side. Lestat said nothing.

"It's little consolation for you I realise but you'll fare better around people. It may lift your spirits." 

"I could get a job in Paris." Came the dismissive response, though he was marginally grateful for the consideration. It would help. 

Gabrielle took a wad of money from her coin purse and waved it towards him. 

"We will stop in the town so you can find yourself employment. Monsieur Louis has taken the liberty of mentioning you to some of the more legitimate stores. You will thank him for this. You will also buy a horse with this money to get yourself home with, we will no doubt be restricted from use of the family carriage. It's all that's left. Do not squander it."   
The edge to her voice went barely detected as Lestat all but snatched the money from her. He had the right mind to squander it after such a lecture. Perhaps he would. 

"Smile, Lestat. New Orleans is beautiful and our new master gracious. He may even be handsome." Gabrielle left his side with just the smallest hint of a smirk. His mother's acknowledgement of his preferences was one of the few things that made being the youngest de Lioncourt son faintly bearable. 

Without a final glance at the chateau he had lived his whole life in, Lestat took a seat in the carriage beside one of his brothers, and set out to say very little for the whole journey to New Orleans. Though given his nature this would undoubtedly change within a quarter of an hour, half at best.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys feel about this so far? Not too sure about how it will evolve yet but I have many ideas!   
> 


End file.
